(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an interface card mounting structure for computers or electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an interface card mounting structure in which a ground plate is fitted onto a card mounting seat before the interface card is inserted into the card mounting seat so as to ensure tight contact between the interface card and the ground plate.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Most computers and electronic apparatus are designed to have replaceable or expandable equipment. Generally, interface cards or expansion cards are used to allow expansion of functions. However, most manufacturers have overlooked the need to cope with problems such as electromagnetic interference and ground connection.